


Tea? What Tea?

by danceswithhamsters01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nudity, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: The morning after Zevran and Sevarra arrive in Antiva City for their honeymoon.





	Tea? What Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of continuation of the other bit of Zev/Sev honeymoon fic I wrote. You can find the first bit at https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068819
> 
> Steamy stuff isn't my strong suit, but I wanted to take a poke at it for fun. :)

She slowly came back to the waking world, one bleary eye opening at a time. The late-morning sun was pouring in from a gap in the window's shutters, hitting her in the face. Her lips twitched into an amused smile as she caught sight of the sleeping face of her beloved nuzzled into her bosom. He looked so peaceful. If not for the sun shining in her face, she'd want nothing more than to drift back to sleep and let him rest undisturbed. Their energy had been utterly spent after the previous night's activities. 

One hand began caressing his blond locks while the other arm draped over her eyes to block out the light jabbing at them. She grinned to herself. She knew full well that the room was a disaster. They'd made use of nearly every flat surface at their disposal in the throes of their amorous marathon. It was a good thing that furniture could tell no tales, or else the writing desk would have absolutely scandalous things to share. 

Thoughts of trying to sneak out of bed and putting things to rights began to surface in her mind, if for no other reason than to get rid of tripping hazards. They'd have to get out of bed eventually. Before the mage could summon the will to sit up, the sensation of a warm, wet tongue on her nipple sent shivers down her spine. The fire in her body that had been an inferno the previous night began to sleepily flicker back to life. 

"Mmm, good morning, mi corazón," she purred, not moving her arm from over her eyes. 

He laved his tongue around the darkened halo of flesh surrounding the nipple before pulling it into his mouth. She bit her lip to deny escape to the squeak that wanted to come out. He relentlessly continued his ministrations until she finally whimpered and tangled her fingers in his hair. A deep chuckle and large darkened golden brown eyes greeted her as she uncovered her eyes. He smirked and moved his focus to the neglected breast and began again. She watched, doing nothing to stifle the whimper that came to her throat. The inner fire was gaining strength, making coherent thought a bit... challenging. 

"No fair," she managed to pout between mewlings. 

He gave a playful snort and favored her with a look that practically radiated desire. "All's fair in love and war, mi querida." 

Giggling turned into a squeak when the line of kisses down her sternum became a light nip when he reached her belly. He smirked up at her as if he'd won a small victory. _Cheeky man. He wanted war, did he?_  

It took a bit more effort than she let on, but she quickly rolled them over, pinning him to the bed with an impish grin. She kissed him hungrily and left him out of breath as she peppered smaller kisses from his cheek to the tip of his pointed ear. A very light nip and lick made him shiver and growl. He gave her a look of mock betrayal. She'd let her magic make her tongue cold. 

"No fair," he pouted. 

"All's fair in love and war," she reminded him in a sing-song voice. 

She busied herself trailing mercifully warm kisses down from his neck to his chest and then down his stomach. A rapping at the door distracted her. They exchanged looks and growled. She tried to ignore the racket, kissing and licking a ring around his navel. Whoever it was at the door wasn't taking the hint. The doorknob began jiggling. 

She debated the wisdom of freezing the doorknob solid as she scowled at the door. Before she could begin the spell, he wriggled free and stormed to the door and opened it, wearing nothing but his tattoos. 

"What do you want?" he growled. 

One of the maids gasped and dropped the tea service and tray she'd been holding. The other one went red-faced and kept her eyes decidedly on his face. 

"O-our apologies, señor. We did not know you were... occupied. The mistress sent us with fresh linens and tea, seeing as neither of you came down to eat earlier," the blushing maid stammered. She quickly handed over the towels and sheets and ushered her mute and goggling companion away. 

Once she was certain the maids were gone, the mage padded over to her husband by the door. She looked down to see what survived the tea service's fall. The teapot was metal and thus survived, still holding most of its contents. The same couldn't be said of the saucers. She grabbed the pot and two chipped cups and looked for a place to set them. Tea with no cream or honey seemed a cruel fate but was still better than going tea-less. 

The door clicked shut after she found a place on the larger table to set down her precious cargo. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, followed by warm lips on her shoulder. 

"Now, where were we?" he purred. 

Perhaps the tea could wait. 


End file.
